The Tale Of Two Cubs
by Nala's Secret Mate
Summary: Simba finds a cream colored cub all by herself Simba realizes she has no friends and befriends her. what happens next? Read and find out..


**Hey guys so ok this is my second fanfic as you may know im still trying to get the hang of writing and publishing stories soo sorry if theres any confusion in any of my stories so I hope you guys enjoy the story by the way it's another one shot.**

Simba awoke to chirping birds and the sun's light shining down on his face. He slowly opened his tired eyes and stretched out his leg. Once he had walked out of the den he made sure to get a good look of the land for would always help him figure out what he wanted to do for the day. Then something caught his eye a cream colored cub lioness was sitting near the water hole. From his perspective she had her ears low and her head sank it looked as if she was crying. Being the kind person Simba was he decided to see what was bothering her so he bounded off toward the water hole. About halfway there he stopped and started walking casually so he would not alert her and scare her off.

"Hey are you ok?" Simba asked concerned.

The girl sobbed and turned around to face him. Her eyes were red from crying her ears still hung and her head still facing the floor.

"No.." She sobbed.

Simba felt a pang in his chest he hated when girls cried. "Hey it's ok what's wrong did you get hurt?"

"No..I..I..I'm just lonely I don't really have any friends." She admitted.

Simba felt bad for her everybody deserved a friend and an idea rang in his head. "Hey look nobody should ever feel lonely tell you what I'll be your friend."

She darted her head up and stared at him. Her ears perked up and her sad look formed into a bright smile."R…really!"

Simba grinned. "Of course what's your name?"

"Nala!" She beamed.

"I'm Simba" He stated.

They smiled at each other for a moment until Simba jabbed Nala.

"Tag your it!" He yelled.

Nala beamed as they played tag for the rest of the day. Then the two lay exhausted near the water hole. Panting Simba managed to speak "So….Will…I…See..You tomorrow?" he asked although already knowing the answer. "Yeah! Of course!" Then they heard two voices calling them. "Simba! Nala!" The two walked over to their mothers who had smiles on their faces.

"Enjoying your date a little too much are we?" Sarabi teased Simba and Nala looked at each other and blushed looking the opposite direction. "Mom we're just friends." Simba stated firmly. Sarabi chuckled and they all headed in the den.

The next morning Nala awoke and raced over to Simba's sleeping area. To her surprise he was not there. She walked out to the mouth of the den and searched she couldn't find him anywhere.

_Was last night all a lie?_ she thought to herself.

_Did he trick her into thinking she had a friend?_ she pushed the thought out of her mind of course Simba liked her they wouldn't have played tag all day if he didn't she toght to herself trying to sound reassuring Then she spotted a golden cub approaching her. It seemed he was coming from the top of Priderock.

_Duhhh! _she thought. _Simba was up top she had forgot about that place!_

"Morning Nala." Simba greeted.

"Good morning Simba." She replied.

"Hey Simba what were you doing up there?" Nala asked.

"Oh just watching the sunrise." Simba replied rather smoothly.

"So.. What's the plan for today? We gonna go to the water hole and play tag? Or do you have something else in mind?" Simba asked her.

"Well.. Yeah let's got to the water hole."

"Lead on." Simba said as he motioned her to lead the way.

While walking Simba noticed Nala glancing at him from time to time which made him chuckle and walk closer to her. Once they had reached the water hole Simba had just noticed how hot it was getting and decided to go for a swim in the water hole. He ran full speed towards the water hole and soard through the air and finally landing in the water hole with a huge SPLASH! The splash had soaked Nala she shot Simba an annoyed look and Simba replied with an apologetic grin.

"C'mon Nala the water's fine!" Simba called.

"But…but I can't..swim.." Nala admitted as she hung her ears down.

"Do you wanna learn?" Simba asked with a charming grin on his face.

"R..really? You'd teach me?" Nala replied ears perked once more.

"What're friends for?" Simba replied.

Simba took hold of her paws which made Nala blush bright red. They started off in the shallow end and Simba let go of her paws to help her get used to the feeling of being In the water. Nala panicked and fell over and accidentally meeting Simba's lips. The two blushed and Simba cleared his throat and began to hold her paws again still trying to get her used to water. After a few hours Nala could now swim the entire water hole that is, if she doesn't stop if she stopped she would surely drown because Simba had not yet taught her how to stay in place. While swimming the water hole once more Nala looked back to Simba to see if she was doing it right. Simba had a worried look on his face as she saw him point to something in front of her "LOOK OUT NALA!"

Nala swung her head back in front and slammed into a rock in the middle of the water hole. She fell back into the water and slowly falling down…and down…. And down…until something had grabbed her arm and pull her straight up. Simba struggled to swim himself and Nala back to shore. At one poin the almost dropped her but managed to bring her to land. Simba laid Nala on the floor and put his ear up to her chest she was alive but not quickly put his lips to her and blew then pumped her chest three times before repeating the process. After three tries he finally saw her cough up all the water she had choked on.

"Oh god Nala! You're Ok!" Simba yelled before embracing her.

Nala returned the hug before saying "Oh thank you Simba! Thank you! You saved my life!"

Nala and Simba walked back to Priderock laughing and telling jokes along the way. They saw their mothers waiting for them.

"You gave us quite a scare Nala back at the watering hole all we saw was your head sinking into the water. If Simba wasn't there who knows what might have happened Nala grinned at Simba and he returned it with a charming smile.

"Well I guess we had better leave you two alone then." Sarabi and Sarafina teased as they walked back to the den. Still smiling at each other Nala and Simba walked closer to each other.

"Goodnight Nala." Simba stated.

"Goodnight Simba." Nala said as she walked closer and licked his cheek then giving him a flirtatious wink and walked into the den. Simba felt the part she had licked him at. YESS! WOO HOO! Simba screamed in his head as he walked happily in the den. Sarafina couldn't believe what she had just witnessed she saw her daughter lick the prince's cheek. She made a mental note to tell Sarabi and tease the two tomorrow.

The next morning Simba awoke to a blissful morning he still remembered last night he could still feel the way she licked him. He felt the are once more before he spotted Nala and Sarafina so he bounded off to greet them both.

"Good morning Sarafina,Good morning Nala." He said with a wink to Nala.

Nala blushed and finally greeted him back. "G-Good morning S…Simba."

"Good morning Simba" Sarafina replied.

Just then Sarabi began to approach the trio.

"Good morning Sarabi" Sarafina said greeting her best friend.

"Good morning Sarafina" Sarabi replied

"So..Sarabi you would not guess what I saw last night." Sarafina said a devious smile on her face as her eyes darted from Nala and Simba back at her. Sarabi instantly caught the hint.

"Really why what did you happen to see last night?" Sarabi replied finally.

"Well…" she started before both parents pushed the oblivious cubs into each other.

"I saw my little Nala give a small kiss to Simba." Nala blushed as embarrassed as ever.

"And it seemed young Simba didn't really mind it." Simba blushed crimson red before looking anywhere but Sarafina and Nala.

Both Sarafina and Sarabi laughed after teasing the cubs enough they left to converse more at the water hole. Leaving the two sitting alone.

"Um.." Nala started breaking the silence before letting out a soft giggle.

Simba sat there not even glancing at Nala his eyes fixed on the ground talking to himself in his mind.

_Should I tell her how I feel about her?_

_No stupid! That'll be weird! Besides what if she doesn't think of you the same way._

_But if I don't tell her things will continue to be weird especially now that our moms know._

As Simba continued with his mental war Nala was concerned on whether she had ruined their friendship or not. She wanted to tell Simba how she felt but always thought of the possible outcomes such as What if he didn't like her in that way? or What if he never talks to her again? Simba was Nala's only friend she couldn't risk losing him. She was fond of Simba and the two had become best friends. She had to confront her mother about this.

"Hey Simba?" Nala spoke in a soft caring voice.

"Yeah Nala?" Simba replied.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah Nala I'm fine. Hey look do you think you can meet me by the water hole tonight just the…two of us." He finally asked in a worried voice.

"Umm…yeah..sure Simba. We can do that." She said a little bit more relaxed.

And with that both cubs walked back into the den along with their mothers who were still chatting away about hunting and something else the cubs barely heard so they ignored it and kept walking.

As Nala was in her den with her mother she could finally ask her advice about this whole water hole situation.

"Um..Hey mom?"

"Yes honey? What's the matter?"

"Um..well see Simba asked if me and him can go to the water hole tonight and I was wondering whether or not I should telll him how I feel. She admitted.

Her mother laughed and finally said "Soo you do have a crush on him?"

Nala slowly nodded.

"Well then dear you it would be in your best interest to tell him because I'm sure he feels the same way about you." Sarafina stated.

Nala shot her head up staring at her mother she was puzzled. "How do you know for sure?" she asked.

Sarafina just raised an eyebrow at her and gave a sly grin. Nala, confused at first then remembered her mother watching her and Simba's little…."conversation" last night.

"Oh.." Nala hung her head in embarrassment she had forgotten about that.

"Don't worry Nala everything will be fine you'll see." She said giving a warm grin

Nala returned the grin with a hug "Thanks mom."

Simba paced back and forth at the mouth of the den.

"Oh mother what if she doesn't feel the same way!" Simba asked his mom in a panicked voice.

"Oh Simba you're overreacting nothing can separate you two and besides I'm pretty sure she's feeling the same way you are."

"How do you know?" Simba asked curious.

"Well I know that look anywhere. That panicked yet joyful look she had she is definitely in love."

This reassured Simba he felt better about doing this. "Thanks mom you're a big help."

Both Nala and Simba tried their hardest to look their best just for tonight. Once both cubs were ready they met each other outside the mouth of the den.

_Wow Nala looks amazing._ Simba thought.

'Wow Nala you look…stunning." Simba complimented.

"Um.. Haha..thanks Simba you l-look good too." Nala replied blushing slightly.

"Shall we?" Simba asked.

"Yeah..Let's."

The two cubs walked over to the water hole and sat at the edge. Simba glanced over at the water and then the stars.

"It's beautiful tonight." Nala stated staring at Simba a smile on her face.

"Yeah.." Simba stated still gazing at the stars.

He glanced at Nala who looked very nervous. She also had this smile on her face as if she was waiting for him to continue his statement. Simba's heart started to pump faster and faster as he tried to gain the courage to ask her.

Simba sighed "Nala..look I really like you and..the reason I aked you to come out here…was for that I could ask you…to be my girlfriend…" Simba finally admitted as he looked down terrified of the answer he thought she would give him and the outcome of their friendship.

Nala was stunned she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Simba was asking _her _to be his girlfriend. She was filled with joy as she squealed in delight.

"Nothing would make me happier than to be your girlfriend Simba." Nala said a grin on her face.

Simba darted up "R-really?" He began.

Nala nodded and Simba leaped into the air screaming "WOO HOO SHE SAID YES!"

Nala giggled at Simba's excitement and the two walked back to Priderock to inform their parents of the good news.

Sarabi and Sarafina were both at the mouth of the den watching the two cubs with curious looks on their faces.

"Mom.." Simba started "Me and Nala are…in love and… I asked her to be my girlfriend.."

This filled both mothers with joy their cubs had fallen in love finally.

"This is great!" Sarabi shouted and smiled at the two cubs.

"But you have to make it official." Sarabi stated.

The two cubs looked at each other with confused faces before turning to their mothers and asking "What does that mean?"

Sarabi and Sarafina looked at each other in delight "That means we're going to have a ceremony to make your relationship official." Sarabi stated.

"You two are to be future mates." Sarafina commented.

The two cubs looked back at each other and smiled and whispered to each other in unison.

"I'll do anything to be with you…"

And so Simba and Nala grew up madly in love with each other but not without troubles but that's a different story..

**So that's it I hoped you guys liked it I worked hard on it I'll try and do a chaptered story in the future please review and tell me what you thought Nala's Secret Mate out!**


End file.
